SouMako: Battle Scars
by ClaireBunni
Summary: 1st POV as Makoto Tachibana. The man that you decided to devote your time to had decided to go into the army and instead of telling him how you really feel about it, you decided not to be selfish at saw him off to war. After a while, the feelings you never spoke started to eat at you and you still couldn't voice them since he was over seas and didn't want to burden him.
If it wasn't for my big mouth, he wouldn't have left. Just like how the others did. We would write every so often but the letters slowly stopped coming. I couldn't muster up the courage to ask him why but before I could, they stopped coming all together. The 'what ifs' poured into my mind, and I just waited for the day for someone to tell me he was dead. Every day I felt like I was on auto pilot. Even when I was saving someone from a fire or doing my job that took concentration just felt like a routine.

One day I got a call from Haru. He was in France now a head chef of a very well know 5 star restaurant. Apparently Rin was still a cop in Tokyo but I haven't heard from him in a while. Maybe I should visit him sometime or at least shoot him a text. When I got off the phone with my childhood friend, a wave of sadness took over me and I sobbed on the floor where I once stood. "Sousuke..." The broken word made it's escape from my trembling lips. Closing my eyes I still could see him waving me off at the airport, with his uniform on and his big grin. His bag and his broad back was the last thing I saw before he left 9 months ago. Will he be the same man _if_ he comes back? Exhausted, I drag myself into the shower to hopefully wash these feelings away but as much as I let the water run down my body or how much I washed, they never left; just dulled.

Six months past.

Rin and I have been talking more and I was able to numb out the pain. Today we are meeting up to hang out in a while. Dressed in khakis my favorite plaid shirt, I throw on my glasses before heading out the door. Rin said we were meeting in front of the restaurant we always ate at. From there, we ate out, went bowling and talked about work for a while. I noticed Rin looked like something was on his mind that bothered him, biting my lip I looked at his face, "Rin, you have this expression on your face. What's wrong? And don't say nothing, you are a terrible liar." The redhead sighed, clicking his tongue. "Sorry Makoto, work is just brutal recently. I just.. really want to punch something right now." I smiled weakly, "I'm sure if Haru was here you guys could just race it out." Laughing lightly, Rin smiled at my comment and it made me feel a bit better.

After we said our goodbyes, I headed up to my apartment on the second story and I smelled something the crossed my nose. Something I haven't smelled in a long time. It was a gift to Sousuke on his birthday. Looking up at I saw the familiar face. My heart dropped when he gave me the same smile that he gave me before he left, "Welcome home, Makoto." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly only to hear a painful grunt come from him. He only hugged me with his left arm. In that instant I knew something was wrong. As much as I was ecstatic to see Sousuke again, I wished he came back without a scratch on him. I was afraid to see what was under the clothed body of his.

"S..Sousuke..." I lifted my head up to meet his tired teal eyes. He has seen things, done things he probably can't even speak of. I have watch so many documentaries about the side effects or war that do things to soldiers. "Shall we talk inside?" I nodded, still shaken by his surprise visit. Fumbling with my keys, I managed to unlock the door and let us inside. Getting settled, I sat next to him on the couch, just watching his every movement, taking in his features. "You must have alot of questions," He looked at the floor then glanced at me. Chewing at my lip, I took a breath, "What happened.. while you were out there. I stopped getting letters from you and I thought you... you were.." The words couldn't come out. I felt like I was being choked. My eyes brimmed with tears, looking at him as he looked at me. Again, using his left hand he wiped away the tears that escaped from my eyes. "Alot was going on but..." Sousuke paused then looked directly at me, "On a mission I was caught in crossfire and it destroyed my shoulder. That's why I stopped writing. I have been in rehab for a few months now."

Gulping, I stare back at him, then glanced at his shoulder, "I'm just glad you're back alive." Sousuke chuckled, "I suppose." Taking in a breath, I put my fingers against his injured shoulder, "May I see it?" It may be too early to ask but the curiosity got to me. Sousuke took my hand and shook his head, "Wait for me to heal a bit more before you look at my battle scars." Putting my head against the nook of his neck, I felt at peace, "That's fine." Putting his arm around me, I closed my eyes, and we stayed like that for a hot minute. Speaking up, I addressed him, "Sousuke, I missed you so badly. Truthfully, it was killing me not knowing about your status.." Hearing him sigh, I felt the warmth of his lips against my head, "Makoto you are such a worry wart." I look at him with furred brows then he laughed at me. His rugged hand touched my cheek, "But I also fell in love with this worry wart." I couldn't help but smile and laugh, "When did you get so mushy?" He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, "Ever since I truly appreciated you and how I learned how much you mean to me, Makoto."

(I'll be adding more to this. Keep checking for updates!)


End file.
